Eres mía
by Dannu
Summary: Deteniéndose en la entrada del gran salón, se alejó para dar pasaje a una señora que deseaba pasar. Le bastó una mirada para reconocer en ella la mujer que hacía mucho deseaba.


…**X…**

**o.O.o**

**ERES MÍA**

**o.O.o**

…**X…**

"_Me hice en miles de pedazos para que me juntaras…"_

**...X…**

Su primer día como caballero aún permanecía fresco en su memoria. Ya los años siguientes se presentaban borrosos. Muchos de esos años se barajaban y mezclaban completamente, sólo quedando la sensación de algo muy duro, aburrido y ansioso. Todo que se selló en él cuando vistió, por primera vez, la armadura de oro de Capricornio, permanecía imborrable, como si hubiera sido ayer. ¡Y así había que ser!

Se recordaba perfectamente que, cuando de sus primeros pasos en esta vida, no encontró novedad ni sorpresa, más aún, nada vio de inesperable. La verdad es que ya había previsto, supuesto y formulado todo aquel tétrico espectáculo cuando caminaba hacia el santuario de Atena y, a través de él, para su destino.

Cuando puso sus pies, en aquel día inmortal, se paralizó, como alguien que se retira de un báratro, delante de visiones de cosas espantosas y de hechos más que viles. Luego de vivir tanto tiempo ahí y comprender el imprevisto de tal vida, aún así, hasta ahora, jamás le abandonó el maravilloso de eso, ni soporta siquiera la idea de alguna vez haber querido deshacer aquella unión.

Una vez allá, su primera impresión fue insoportable. Sin embargo, y eso no deja de ser un prodigio, la vida le pareció hacer más sentido de lo que él, a camino de allí, supuso, creyéndola un infierno. ¡Sí, pues sus habitantes caminaban, no estaban confinados en prisiones!

Bailaban, a pesar de los hierros. Cantaban, aúnque sólo blasfemias. Trabajaban, a pesar de las tareas duras. Fumaban, a pesar del tabaco maloliente. Jugaban, a pesar de la baraja rota. Mismo la idea que él tenía de "destino forzado", no se parecía a la realidad. La verdad era que el castigo estaba más en la palabra "destino" que en el verbo que la seguía.

El baile de Atena había principiado hacía poco cuando una mujer apareció en la escalera iluminada, llena de flores, a lo largo de la cual estaban todos los otros habitantes del santuario y de la villa de Rodorio, que lo circulaba, ambos protegidos por el poder de la diosa de la Justicia. Con Hades derrotado en la última guerra santa, la paz había vuelto a reinar en la capital griega.

En el alto de la escalera, adornada con pinos, donde, frente a un inmenso espejo ella había arreglado su peinado, se escuchaba una bulla continua y el sonido de los violines de la orquestra empezando el primer vals.

- Perdón. – dijo él luego de un largo silencio.

Shura seguía, con algunos de sus compañeros dorados, a camino de la casa de Aries, donde encontrarían Mu, deteniéndose a la entrada del Salón del Gran Maestro, cerca al espejo, para dar pasaje a una señora que quería entrar. Le bastó sólo una mirada para reconocer en ella la mujer que hacía tanto deseaba, la hermana del imperador del Inframundo y a quien Atena, reconociendo como víctima de los gemelos Thanatos y Hypnos y por haber ayudado a Fénix a pasar para los campos Eliseos, perdonara. Shura quedó paralizado.

El caballero de Capricornio pensó, por un pequeño instante, en la razón por la cual se encontraba tan perplejo de verla allí, en el esplendor de su belleza y no fue capaz de encontrar ninguna. No pudo comprender qué lo que era que lo mantenía preso al piso, como un árbol que hubiera criado raíces.

Tal vez por el hecho de que había ya seis meses que no avistaba su figura, con su paso soberano de diosa pisando la tierra y que no encontraba el negro profundo de sus ojos, que se habían fijado en los suyos. Supuso que estaría allí y aúnque no haya admitido a sí mismo antes, lo hacía ahora. Verdad era que por sólo imaginar que estuviera en la fiesta, había comparecido a la misma.

No había esperado nada, no había deseado nada. No sabía siquiera si la volvería a ver otra vez. Tal vez ella ya si hubiera ido. Por muchos días la buscó por la ciudad, sin éxito. Se sintió humillado por este interés romanesco que lo traía así, con una inquietación de borracho perdido, esperando aquellos ojos negros que estaban de pasaje en Atenas y que pronto un viento cualquiera llevaría en una de estas mañanas.

Pero igual vino él y le era ya delicioso pensar en ella así, por aquel baile iluminado, y sintió penetrarle en el corazón esa dulzura bajo las luces del salón. Antes, la fiesta le había parecido intolerablemente desierta y triste. No tuvo ánimo de irse a su casa ni tampoco quería ya estar allí. Su deseo era al menos verla, tal vez la suerte de cruzarla en una calle, quizá atreverse a acercarse a su vestido o escuchar, quien sabe, su voz…Y aquello ojos negros, que él vira pasar lejano, se fijarían más una vez en los suyos.

Lo que lo tenía enojado era no poder encontrar, en la pequeñez de Atenas, donde toda gente se golpea, aquella mujer que él buscaba ansiosamente. Todos aquellos meses había pasado olfateando todos los sitos, como un perro hambriento. Había hecho peregrinaciones ridículas a teatros; una mañana corrió todas las librerías, supermercados, bares…cierto de que vería su mirada singular fijarlo y huir como un cometa.¡Pero no la encontraba!

Parecía un demonio que le provocaba para luego frustrarle el ansia. Se le había cruzado una vez, como su enemiga, bella como una diosa. Maliciosa, había dejado caer en él, por acaso, en su pobre alma víctima de su seducción, una de sus miradas oscuras y profundas, como un lago negro, nublado, venenoso, y después desapareció, evaporó, se deshizo, ¡como se hubiera verdaderamente subido a los cielos!

Shura, con los ojos flojamente entreabiertos, cuando la vio, pensó en no hablarle y seguir su camino, pero sintió la rara necesidad de volver a mirarla. No atraído por su belleza nebulosa, el cuerpo lánguido apretado en un vestido largo, negro, que le ponía en evidencia el blanco marmóreo de su piel, modelando el escote con la ausencia de sus tirantes. Tampoco fue atraído por su elegancia, el pelo flojamente preso, algunos mechones cayendo perezosos, una tiara de brillantes, muy discreta, sirviendo de adorno, posada con una paloma herida y olvidada. También no fue la hermosura natural que se desprendía de toda su persona, los ojos oscuros de largas pestañas, pintados con precisión.

Pero porque, la expresión de su cara encantadora, cuando le miró a él al cruzarlo, se había mostrado especialmente suave y delicada. El momento mismo en que él se dio vuelta, también ella volvió su cabeza hacia atrás, el corazón acelerado. Sus misteriosos ojos, que pareció a Shura más negros por las oscuras pestañas, se detuvieron en él, sensuales y alertas, como se deseara transportarse desde adentro hacia fuera, en busca del objeto deseado e, inmediatamente, migraron para otro lado, como si huyendo de la tentación.

- Perdón. – dijo él otra vez, luego de un rato, disculpándose por su silencio. - ¿Cómo estás, Pandora?

- Muy bien. - Contestó ella, mirándolo con desconocido nerviosismo.

Con una rápida mirada, ella pudo percibir en él una expresión de vivacidad contenida, los ojos verdes brillantes y la sonrisa casi imperceptible de los labios delgados. Parecía que algo excesivo le inundaba en su íntimo y, contra su voluntad, transbordaba ora de la mirada deseosa que ofrecía a ella, ora de su risa.

- No pensé que vinieras. – dijo ella con una tonada dulce.

- ¿Cómo podría no venir? – Shura dejó que una sonrisa más completa le naciera en su rostro de tonos color bronce viejo.

- Supe que habías estado fuera de Atenas por algunos días, así que…- ella sonreía tímida – No pensé que…

- ¿Qué me encontrarías aquí? – él concluyó la sentencia por ella - ¡Pero acá estoy! – le dio una ojeada cínica – También yo no contaba con verla aquí, Sacerdotisa.

- No necesita ser tan formal. – Pandora habló, entre un oculto deseo de parecerle amistosa y la cortesía que pedía la ocasión.

- Necesité un tiempo luego de las batallas contra tu herm…- el morocho español se calló, limpiando la garganta, tropezando en su aliento, alcanzándolo de nuevo – Contra el imperador…

- Puede decir contra mi hermano. – ella se apiadó de su ansiedad. – ¡Pero me siento feliz que estés de vuelta!

¿Qué era el amor? El amor, entre los hombres, asumía muchos aspectos, pero en general, era como la hierba de los campos: no posee flor ni fruto. Y casi siempre, semejante al vino: áquel menos fuerte agrada, mientras que el más dulce es un peligro para quien lo bebe. Y él percibió que ella se volvía absurda, con aquella determinación inconciente y audaz de invadir así su vida, tomar en ella el puesto más alto y profundo, como si la primera mirada cambiada hubiese unido no sólo sus ojos, como también sus almas y para siempre. Por su parte, a medida que Pandora le observaba, él le parecía más grande y más bello. Sí…En fin ella estaba cara a cara con aquel hombre que comportaba rasgos tan hermosos y felinos.

- ¿Me darías el honor para este vals? – le tiró la mano, que salía de un smoking negro que le vestía espléndidamente.

Shura observó en ella aquella expresión que el éxtasis da, tan conocida para él. Se podía decir que Pandora estaba ebria por la admiración que despertaba en aquel caballero. El brillo inflamado de sus ojos y la sonrisa que no decidía en abrirse y que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, le subía a los labios pintados. Así como toda su hermosura, la seguridad y la precisión de los movimientos. ¿Quién sería? ¿Todos o sólo uno? ¡No! No era la admiración general que la ponía intoxicada, sino la de un sólo: la de él.

Había cualquier cosa de ironía en los ojos femeninos. Habitaban en ellos un raro modo de mirar que, no comprendida, permitía ser sólamente admirado. Parecían cubiertos por un vítreo que se dilataba sobre ellos cuando en reposo, como si emitiera chispas. Una mirada resplandeciente que pronto hirió al él, apuñalando a su pecho. Hazaña que mirada alguna había conseguido realizar bajos los cielos.

- Aún no he agradecido las flores que me mandaste. – dijo ella, mientras él la guiaba a través del salón.

- Pido perdón por haberlas mandado sin permiso, sólo quería mostrar…- silenció.

- ¿¡Eres siempre persuasivo así! – Pandora ironizó.

- Confeso que no soy muy bueno con las palabras tanto cuanto lo soy con la espada!

- Este momento demoró tanto que lo creía casi imposible. – ella, ayudándolo, tomó la delantera cuando vio su dificultad de expresarse.

Pandora hizo un movimiento, dejando que su mano, apoyada en el hombro izquierdo masculino, deslizara, como queriendo alejarse, pero Shura impidió que la misma completara su trayecto, colocándola nuevamente en su antiguo sitio. Trajo su dueña para más cerca, apretando su abrazo en la cintura femenina. Ella miraba los grietados ojos verdes, se habían fijados en los suyos y a través de los cuales Pandora pudo ver su propia belleza reflejada.

Eran vívidos, pesadamente oblicuos, únicos e inmateriales. Aquellos ojos verdes, sensualmente dibujados, que ardía a cada rotación que realizaba, tan lenta cuanto la propia tierra en su ciclo diurno…Ya no pertenecía más a la vida desde los había visto.

- ¿Qué quieres tú? – preguntó ella, sintiéndose asfixiada por su aura de poder.

- Decirte que estoy loco de amor desde la primera vez en que la vi. – dijo Shura, muy en serio. – He tenido que esperar tanto…

Pandora lo calló con un dedo, tocándole en los labios.

- ¡Me agrada que así haya sido! Los amores fáciles empiezan a morir en el día en que se concretan, Shura.

…**v…FIN DEL FLASHBACK…V…**

Él se había dormido. Al despertar por la madrugada, vio que Pandora, que aún dormía, sostenía su mano. ¿Habrían quedado con las manos unidas toda la noche? ¡Era difícil de creer! Ella respiraba profundamente mientras dormía, sostenía su mano con fuerza, él no pudo librarse de la presión. No se atrevió a librar su mano del aprieto por temer despertarla y se volvió hacia ella, con cuidado, para observarla mejor.

- ¿Qué hago yo aquí? – se preguntó mientras le retiraba de la frente pálida un mechón de pelo negro.

De golpe se le ocurrió que aquella ex - sacerdotisa del Inframundo era una niña puesta dentro de una canasta y tirada a las torrentes. ¿Cómo dejar derivar, para las aguas impetuosas de un río o del océano, una canasta donde se encuentra una niña? En el inicio de muchas leyendas antiguas, había siempre alguien que salvaba a un bebe abandonado. ¡Si Pólibo no hubiese acogido en pequeño Édipo, Sófocles no habría escrito su más bella tragedia!

Shura comprendió que las metáforas eran peligrosas. No se podía jugar con ellas. El amor, como aquel que vivenciaba, podía nacer de una simple metáfora.

- ¿Qué hiciste conmigo, ninfa, con tu mirada turbia de un cismar tan puro?

Recordaba aquellas cosas pasadas no para revivirlas en la plenitud que era, ahora, su vida, sino para separar la dosis de cielo y de infierno que había en el extraño mundo del amor. Y delante de aquel pequeño universo, repasando en fantasmas provocados por los reflejos de luces provenientes de la calle, él pasó las manos por su cabello lleno de benevolencia, la llovizna crepitando en las hojas. Tal vez le interese a alguien saber que él era capaz de derramar torrentes de lágrimas mientras caía una tempestad afuera.

…**v…FLASHBACK…v…**

Cuando terminó el vals, él deseó seguirla al salón contiguo, pero tuvo miedo de que a Pandora no le agradara que él le hiciera la corte de forma tan visible. Quedó, pues, en el grupo de los hombres, tomando parte en los festejos generales y acompañando sus amigos en una partida de billar. Mismo sin mirarla, le sentía, sin embargo, los movimientos, le veía los ojos y el sitio que ocupaba en el gran salón. Se sentó, en fin, en una de las mesas cubiertas de una tela verde oscura y que exhibían algunos pequeños pedazos de tiza usado en los bastones.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

La voz de Pandora sonó a sus espaldas y sin esperar su respuesta, se sentó frente a él y se puso, luego de un silencio torturante, a dibujar cualquier cosa sin importancia, con las tizas, en la tela de la mesa. Los ojos brillaban con mucha suavidad. Bajo la influencia de su estado de espíritu, Shura sintió, en todo su ser, que el deseo lo inundaba cada vez más fuerte.

Sintió latir fuerte el corazón. La imaginó en su cama que, en aquel instante, parecía exhalar el calor humano y él puso allí la forma de un cuerpo amoroso, muriéndose en el silencio de la habitación. Un perfume indefinido y fuerte de sándalo se elevó de toda ella y le pasaba por la cara como un aliento frágil de caricia.

Así eran las estrellas de acaso, ellas son de una esencia diferente, parece tener una llama más divina y un desdoblamiento que deja los ojos perturbados, con su luz más larga y brillante.

En aquel momento, él pudo aprehender todo su encanto. La veía bajo un nuevo e inesperable aspecto. Su gran encanto resultaba, precisamente, de este destaque de su personalidad. Lo que traía sobre sí pasaba desapercibido. Su vestido la dibujaba discretamente, evidenciando la innata elegancia, el encanto y la perfecta naturalidad.

De cada vez que él la miraba, los ojos de Pandora brillaban y una sonrisa nacía en sus delicados labios. Hacía de todo para no dejar visible estos indicios de alegría, que se manifestaban a pesar de todo. Inclinó la cabeza, como si la quisiera dejar caer, y en sus ojos todo era recelo y sumisión.

Él pudo, en fin, aprenderla. Simplemente amaba aquella mujer que tenía un caminar de diosa sobre los mortales, aquel cuerpo maravillo donde vibraba, bajo líneas de un mármol puro y pálido, un ardor caliente y sensual. Sintiendo el peso de su mirada, Pandora quiso pararse.

"¿Cómo podrá aceptarme después de todo? – pensó ella.

- ¡Espere! – dijo Shura, con una idea que se le había ocurrido – Hace mucho que deseo preguntarle algo.

Él la miraba en los ojos, cariñoso, pero asustado. Se inició una horrible tempestad dentro de sí y el viento nervioso y bullanguero golpeaba las cuerdas de su alma, por entre cada fibra que componía su corazón. Mientras agarraba una tiza, Shura creyó verle en los ojos y en la fisionomía la expresión voluptuosa que había visto en la primera vez en que estuvieron cara a cara, en la última gran guerra y de forma tan delicada.

Pandora había dicho para sí misma, luego de repetirlo tantas y tantas veces aquellos últimos días que, para ella, aquel hombre era un caballero como otro cualquiera, que se encontraba allí, en la fiesta ofrecida por Saori, festejando la victoria sobre Hades.

Por un segundo sintió odio de sí, pues jamás se había permitido mirar a un hombre como Shura y entonces, al verlo, la dominaba la alegría y el orgullo. Cuanto a Shura, estaba seguro que no necesitaba preguntarle el por qué de estar allí. Estaba allí, y lo sabía como si eso le hubiera sido dicho, para encontrarse con él.

- Estoy escuchando.

Una animación y una felicidad innombrables se le resplandecían en su rostro pálido. En aquel momento, un viento, como se hubiera ultrapasado todos los obstáculos, arrancó algunas flores de los aderezos, resonando triste y fatal.

- Mire…- él escribió con tiza las siguientes letras: C, M, D, N, P, E, S, E, O, N.

No había posibilidades de que ella comprendiera esta frase. Se dio cuenta, sin embargo, tratarse de las primeras letras de las palabras, pero no podía encontrar las mismas que acaso correspondieran a sus iniciales. Pandora temía más una mala interpretación que admitir para sí misma que sí, había, súbitamente, descifrado el enigma.

Shura la miró como si su vida dependiera de eso. Ella posó en su cara de rasgos latinos una mirada grave. Luego, apoyando el mentón en la mano, una expresión taciturna, principió por ordenar sus pensamientos. Una vez u otra miraba su compañero, como si quisiera preguntarle: ¿Es lo qué pienso?

- La he comprendido. – dijo por fin, poniéndose rojiza.

Esas letras significaban: "¿**C**uando Me Dijiste No Puedo, Era Sólo Entonces O Nunca?"

- ¿Qué palabra es esta? – preguntó él, para testarla, apuntando la última letra N.

- Significa "nunca", pero no es verdad.

Rápidamente, el español borró lo que había escrito. Entregó la tiza a su amiga y ella pudo escribir: "E, A, D, N, T, P, D, O, R."

Shura no había dormido aquella noche. La había pasado, toda, sentado, los ojos muy abiertos, en alertas, fijos, gran parte del tiempo, en las sombras que invadían su pieza. Nunca su serenidad le había parecido tan infantil, su altivez tan abominable. Si en algún momento había demostrado indiferencia, no había sido por el hecho de creer haber tocado el corazón de la sacerdotisa del Inframundo, pero simplemente porque el sentimiento que sentía por ella lo llenaba de felicidad y orgullo.

¿Qué resultaría de todo eso? No lo sabía. Pero sentía que toda su fuerza, dispersa hasta entonces, caminaba para un único fin maravilloso. Verla, oírla, vivir junto a ella, la vida para él ya no tenía otro sentido. Mientras ella escribía, las imágenes de ese futuro acogedor se formaban en su íntimo, casi a paralizar su corazón.

Pandora, con la tiza en la mano, lo miró con una sonrisa tímida y llena de ternura. Shura, frente a ella, se inclinó sobre la mesa, los ojos ardientes, ora clavados en la tela verde, ora en el rostro pálido. De golpe, la tez española resplandeció. Había comprendido. Aquello significaba: "¡EN AQUEL DÍA NO TE PUDE DAR OTRA RESPUESTA!"

La miró con una expresión tímida y a la vez interrogativa.

- ¿Sólo aquel día?

- Sí.

- Y…¿Ahora?

- Comprenda qué escribiré. – le pidió – Te diré qué quiero, qué deseo con toda mi alma.

Pandora escribió las letras siguientes: "Q, Q, T, O, L, Q, H, Y, M, P.", que significaba: "Quiero Que Te Olvides Lo Que Hubo Y Me Perdones". Shura agarró la tiza con dedos rígidos y dibujó las iniciales de la siguiente frase: "No Tengo Nada Que Perdonar U Olvidar Y Nunca He Dejado De Amarla."

Pandora lo miró con una expresión estática. Lo veía, aquella criatura singular, bajo un prisma de luz incandescente, de una isla encantadora, donde vagaban sus deseos, cercada por las nieblas de vasto océano. Aquellos rasgos misteriosos, ríspidos, imponderables, volubles, insidiosos y perturbadores, lo distinguían de cualquier otro espécimen de la raza masculina.

- Yo entendí. – dijo ella con un susurro.

Shura, entonces, escribió una frase larga. Pandora la comprendió toda y, sin la necesidad de preguntarle si había acertado, agarró la tiza y la contestó. Por un tiempo, el caballero no pudo descifrar lo que ella garabateaba y vez u otra la miraba en los ojos. La felicidad lo hizo perder algunas de sus facultades mentales. No había manera de encontrar las palabras a que correspondían las letras.

Sin embargo, a través de los encantadores ojos negros de la mujer, que resplandecían de deseo, percibió todo que necesitaba y quería saber. Garabateó tres letras y aún no había terminado, Pandora ya las había leído o adivinado, siguiéndole el movimiento de la mano. Y fue ella quien concluyó, agarrando la tiza de las manos color bronce y ofreciéndole la siguiente respuesta: "Sí".

- ¿Qué están jugando?

Preguntó Milo que, desde algún tiempo, intentaba descifrar qué hacían.

- Necesito ir. – dijo ella parándose con mucho enternecimiento y algo de brusquedad.

Sus ojos tenían una expresión tensa y salvaje, que Shura jamás olvidaría. Los dos orbes negros de Pandora se volvieron algo oblicuo, indefinido, visibles solamente cuando ella levantaba las pestañas color hollín. Audacia y malicia guerreaban en su cara pálida, revelando muy bien su carácter: astuciosa, como toda mujer. Shura sólo encontró una palabra para definir la mirada que ella le lanzó antes de salir: Resaca. Eran ojos de resaca, como lo son los de una gitana disimulada.

Él arregló su traje sin dar atención al amigo, y la acompañó hasta la salida. Tuvo tiempo de decirle todo. Pandora lo amaba y había, sin cualquier duda, sin usar de medios términos, aceptado su pedido de casamiento.

- Shura, ¿Qué has visto? – preguntó Milo que, sintiéndole raro, una mirada algo loca en la cara, creyó que el frío caballero de la undécima casa hubiera visto un fantasma.

- ¿Qué he visto? – Shura suspiró, sin encararlo – He visto el encanto…la belleza…la poesía…

…**v…FIN DEL FLASCHBACK…v…**

- ¿En qué estás pensando?

Ella había despertado y, por lo que él pudo percibir, hacía algunos minutos que le observaba. Shura la miró. Cuando Pandora tiró sus mechones negros sobre la almohada para verlo mejor, Shura, algo ronco, pasó sus dedos por la fina piel del rostro pálido. Sólo algunos centímetros separaban su adorable perfil, los labios entreabiertos, de la expresión casi dulce del marido. Y hasta ella llegaba el calor irradiado por su cuerpo, cubierto por las sábanas desarregladas del lecho.

- Pensaba en nosotros. – murmuró él.

- Cuando te miro…- prosiguió ella, apoyándose sobre los codos. – Tengo la impresión de que estás confundiéndote con el universo. El encuentro de dos mundos.

- ¿Y por qué dos mundos? – él frunció las cejas, una sonrisa en los labios.

- Atrás de la silueta de Shura, el libertino, brilla el rostro increíble de Shura, el romántico enamorado.

Pensando en estas palabras, él pudo entender, súbitamente, sus propios sentimientos. Acostarse con una mujer y dormir con ella era dos cosas completamente contrarias. El amor no se manifiesta por el deseo carnal, pues el sexo se puede aplicar a un sin número de mujeres, sino por el deseo de la compañía del otro y este deseo pertenece a una sóla mujer, siempre.

- Tú me inspiraste, musa del silencia, por ti abandoné mis sueños en el ardor febril de la juventud.

- ¿Estás arrepentido de haberme hecho tu esposa?

Pandora lo encaraba. Shura, apretando los ojos, la miró casi sumiso, una sonrisa infantil queriéndose abrir en su cara adamascada. Ella tenía una de esas pieles delicadas que, durante una severa reflexión, quedaban manchadas e inflamadas y, por eso mismo, mórbidamente seductoras. Él lamentaba profundamente que ella se equivocara sobre su inclinación sentimental, porque simplemente adoraba aquel rostro matiz, aquel rosa aún más vivo alrededor de los labios, aquellas pestañas húmedas y despeinadas.

También notó que ella estaba un tanto acre en los últimos días y por un segundo su rostro le pareció a él nublarse cuando le hizo aquella pregunta. Las mejillas se habían vuelto más salientes y un exceso de melancolía camuflaba sus ojos ahumados. Shura dejó que sus manos deslizaran por los cálidos cabellos lacios. Él era todo ardor y miel, con su más luminosa sonrisa, el pecho fuerte a muestra.

- Me arrepiento del tiempo que a tus ojos no viví sujeto.

- Yo tenía mi corazón lleno de tantas ilusiones, tantas creencias… - ella principió por tocarle en los cabellos tan negros cuanto los suyos. – Y tú viniste por las horas de tristeza sobre mi pecho volcar tu pasión.

- Pandora… - él tomó la mano femenina, llevándola a sus labios y besándola con cariño.- Fue por ti y sólo por ti que corrí sediento tras la gloria, que me arriesgué a quemar en mis propios fulgores.

- Fueron tiempos donde mi alma estaba seca, muerta… - ella apretó la mano del marido – Fuiste una luz en una vida que había sido sólo de oscuridad. A veces me pregunto que habría sido de mí sin tu sonrisa.

- Sacerdotisa… - él murmuró – Si entre mis glorias hubo laureles… - él la trajo para sí – Si los dioses me dieron dádivas, ellas son todas tuyas.

Ella lo encaró, su rostro reaccionando de forma dinámica, no con aire de desconfianza o tristeza, aunque muy cerca de eso, sino de forma simplemente dinámica, como siempre hacía cuando quería dar más énfasis a su estado de espíritu.

- ¿Por qué, en aquel día, cuando entraste en el castillo de Hades para entregar el presunto cuerpo de Atena, y me tuviste bajo tu mira, por qué no usaste tu fuerza contra mí?

- Porque… - él le sostuvo el rostro, mirándola dentro del lago negro que eran sus ojos – ¡Amar es renunciar a la fuerza!

Ella le sonrió, buscando refugio en sus brazos robustos, acariciándolo con sus ojos misteriosos, impuros y crepusculares, comportándose como la temida sacerdotisa que, de hecho, era. Shura la miraba…Su flor entontecida, frágil, suspirando en falsetes. La luz exterior dejaba que su brillo espectral cruzara las grietas de las paredes de la décima casa del zodiaco, en rayos que rompían la oscuridad y revelaban la presente escena.

Ella giró, quedándose por en cima del cuerpo masculino, el pelo tibio y oscuro tocándole el pecho. Se miraron por un rato. De golpe, con una explosión de impulso, ella acercó su boca, de labios húmedos, en la oreja de él. Por algún tiempo, Shura no consiguió separar en palabras el caliente hálito de aquel susurro en su oído, que parecía querer transferir, con un beso, el alma de ella para dentro de su cuerpo.

Entonces sonrió…y alejó los cabellos que caían sobre su cara. Y, gradualmente, la rara sensación de vivir en un mundo loco de sueño, donde todo era permitido, tomó cuenta de él, a medida que él entendía lo que ella le estaba declarando.

Él no la contestó. Inclinó la cabeza, miraba a ella con una expresión confusa en sus ojos brillantes. Sus manos, presas dentro de las manos de Pandora, estaban como paralizadas, muertas. Y ella, sin éxito, intentaba leerle en la cara nebulosa como había recibido la noticia. Fue ahí que Shura sintió un raro cambio en sus sentidos.

Principió por palidecer. Quiso decir cualquier cosa, pero las palabras no venían. Fijó sus ojos, ahora más que nunca grietados, y dejó que su rostro tomara una expresión ondulada, indefinida. Aquella noticia empezó a despertar en él un sentimiento de terror, de miedo, algo maravilloso y por eso mismo asustador, como jamás había sentido antes.

- Las aspiraciones del alma en la propia alma se ocultan. – comenzó él, mirándola – Algunos dicen que nuestra alma se desvanece cuando alcanza la felicidad, pero la chispa de la vida no muere con ella.

- La felicidad nada más es que el reflejo de aquello que nuestra alma ansia.

La voz de ella saliera afinada, como la ávida dulzura de una manzana. Y fue en aquel momento imborrable que Shura se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a su esposa. Ya no había tristezas. El desconsuelo del alma era una sombra fugaz de ilusión, pero por entre sus nubes había una vislumbre de estrellas. Ahora sí, él la comprendía.

Para Shura, vivir siempre significó ver, pero su visión estaba limitada por dos fronteras: la luz intensa y la oscuridad total. Los extremos delimitaban la tenue línea por donde terminaba la vida y por donde principiaba. Y aquella pasión por la vida era, también, un deseo de muerte disfrazado.

- Espero que un día venga a sentir orgullo de mí, como tú. – dijo él.

- Ya lo siente. – contestó ella – Tú y él son mi destino y ¿quién puede huir de su propio destino?

- ¿Seré yo digno de tal dádiva? – él frunció los ojos, incrédulo.

- Shura… - ella se acostó sobre su cuerpo – No se debe preguntar qué vendrá. Si el invierno dijera que lleva en su íntimo la primavera, ¿quién le daría crédito?

- Me siento libre bajo el sol, bajo las estrellas, y mismo cuando no hay sol ni estrellas. – el español suspiró.

- Pero eres esclavo de quien amas, por que lo amas.

- ¿Esclavo tuyo? – él la miró – Con placer me abandono a esa suerte.

Así como era atraído por la luz, Shura también era atraído por la oscuridad. Consideraba que, por ejemplo, apagar la luz para hacer el amor era algo desnecesario, pues buscaba los mínimos rasgos de pasión en el rostro de su compañera. Sin embargo, en el instante en que le penetraba el cuerpo, cerraba los ojos, pues la lujuria que lo invadía exigía la oscuridad. Una oscuridad pura, absoluta, sin imágenes, sin fin ni frontera. El infinito que cada uno traía en sí. Si alguien quiere encontrar el infinito, basta sólo cerrar los ojos.

Y allí estaba ella, acostaba sobre él, las piernas confundiéndose con las suyas, los ojos pálidos corriendo por su rostro, parpadeando una u otra vez. Nada podía ser más encantador que su nariz aquilina, su rostro de estatua. Nada podía ser más inofensivo que aquel secreto que, ahora, él sabía habitar en ella. Nada podía ser más inocente que el reflejo de sus cabellos negros, con un brillo en las albas témporas. Nada podía ser más ingenuo…

- Ahora nuestro destino está sellado. – declaró él.

- Siempre estuvo, antes de todo. – ella sonrió.

- Ya te había dado mi amor antes que me lo pidieras, pero deseaba tenerlo aún.

- ¿Por qué? – Pandora contrajo la cara.

- Para que, más una vez, te lo ofreciera, sacerdotisa.

Pero Pandora ya no lo escuchaba. Su rostro adquiriera, súbitamente, una expresión nueva, desconocida hasta entonces. La malicia y la agitación cedieron lugar a un rasgo sereno, grave, anormalmente tranquilo, se podía decir casi beatífico. Shura, endureciendo los músculos de su cara, frunció pesadamente su expresión, no pudo comprender el significado de aquel cambio brusco y buscaba, en signos inefables, descubrirle la razón de tamaño espectáculo. Por primera vez, desde que supo, Pandora sintió una nueva vida agitarse, por un instante, dentro de sí.

**o.O.o FIN o.O.o**


End file.
